Lavender's Smile
by Uki the Great
Summary: "Kalau aku menuruti kata-katamu, kau akan melindungiku?"/"Iya! Aku janji!"/"Baiklah, aku jadi anak buahmu." namun seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, semua tidak akan sama lagi.Ichiruki n Oneshoot. for ruki's day n new year. awas abal. RnR donk


**Disclaimer:** Me? Don't make a joke, man! Kubo's the owner of Bleach

**Warning:** Jangan pernah menyalahkan author jika ternyata romance dan drama yang nampil tidak sesuai dgn selera anda! Mungkin bakalan ada typho(s), sedikit picisan, OOC possibility, AU

**Lavender's Smile**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…**.**

Hujan telah pergi sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Bocah lelaki itu terduduk di tanah berlumpur memegangi perutnya. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak kesakitan. Sedikit sapuan warna biru dan merah menghiasi wajah dan tangannya selain noda lumpur kecokelatan dan rambut jingganya. Ah, air mata dan ingus juga meramaikan wajahnya. Suara isak tangisnya yang lirih tenggelam akan suara-suara ramai khas perkelahian.

Di depan bocah itu, gadis kecil seorang diri menghadapi lima bocah yang lebih besar darinya. Gerakannya lincah dan kuat, ia sungguh hebat. Tiga telah tersungkur, satu orang robek bibirnya, dan yang seorang lagi mendapat serangan telak di pinggang kirinya.

Bocah yang paling besar, diduga adalah pemimpinnya, memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mundur. Mereka berlari meninggalkan taman bermain itu dengan ekor di antara kedua kaki mereka. Kini penghuni taman itu tinggal tiga. Si bocah yang menangis, si gadis pemberani dan matahari yang hampir terlelap.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Jangan menangis lagi."

"Terima hiks kasih, hiks Rukia."

"Sudahlah."

Si gadis kecil membantu bocah itu berdiri dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan ditemani pelangi dan awan-awan kelabu kemerahan.

"Maaf, Rukia. Hiks... hiks... kau jadi ikut terluka... dan bajumu jadi kotor... hiks..."

"Jangan cengeng ah! Aku tidak mau disangka menjahilimu oleh paman Isshin."

"I-iya."

"Hei Ichigo. Karena kau ini sangat lemah, bagaimana kalau kau jadi anak buahku saja?"

"Anak buah?"

"Iya! Jadi setiap orang yang mengganggumu pasti akan kubalas. Tapi sebagai imbalannya, kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku menuruti kata-katamu, kau akan melindungiku?"

"Iya! Aku janji!"

"Baiklah, aku jadi anak buahmu."

Matahari yang hampir terlelap itu tersenyum. Jalan yang masih harus ditempuh amat jauh bagi kaki mereka. Dua bocah berjalan beriringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu mengalir begitu deras. Layaknya pasir yang dijatuhkan. Entah sudah berapa kali matahari terlelap dan terbangun. Dua anak manusia itupun tidak pantas lagi untuk disebut 'bocah'.

Mereka, si pemuda dan si gadis, masih terus bersama. Terikat perjanjian yang diucapkan kala itu. Dengan berlalunya waktu, tentu segala sesuatunya pasti akan berubah. Sudah tidak ada lagi bocah-bocah buruk adat yang mengganggu. Bocah berambut jingga yang kini beranjak dewasa itu sudah mampu mengatasi mereka sendirian. Menyisakan satu perjanjian bagi mereka untuk ditepati, si pemuda menjadi anak buah si gadis.

"Ichigo, aku ingin makan *anpan."

"Tidak ada lagi. Nih, makan *melonpan saja."

"Huu... aku ambil roti kare ini saja!"

"Jika kau ambil, aku makan apa?"

Dua orang, pemimpin dan anak buah, itu duduk-duduk di atap sekolah, makan siang. Bersama mereka, beberapa pemuda dan pemudi ikut makan siang di sana. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan keduanya. Bagi yang lain, mereka tampak lebih dari teman.

…**.**

Sore hari. Beberapa siswa masih berada di sekolah. Di ruang kelas itu, masih tersisa beberapa penghuni. Seperti yang lain, mereka pun ingin beranjak pulang.

"Ini, kukembalikan. Terimakasih atas pinjamannya."

"Sama-sama."

"Setelah ini, mau ke _game center_ tidak?"

"Kali ini aku tidak ikut, Mizuiro. Ajak yang lain saja."

"Kenapaaaa?"

"Aku ada janji."

"Apaaa? Kau ada kencan dengan seorang gadis kan?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang bilang aku berkencan? Jangan sembarangan bikin gosip."

"Kau pasti bohong! Katakan dengan sejujurnya, Ichigo!"

"Aku. Tidak. Bohong!"

"Tidaaakk! Mizuiro, teman kita ini sudah menjadi pembohong handal!"

"Apaan sih! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Ayo katakan Ichigo! Mengaku saja! Tatap mataku-"

DUUAAKK

"Kau, Chad?"

"Aku ikut."

"Kurang seru nih. Ah, Ishida! Kau mau ikut ke _game center_ tidak?"

"Percuma ajak dia, Mizuiro! Dia pasti tidak-"

"Ikut. Aku tidak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar hari ini. Tidak keberatan kan, Asano?"

"Keberatan! Aku sangat keberatan!"

"Keberatan ditolak."

"NOOOOO~"

"Aku ingin main _game _taiko."

"Ada mesin baru di sana. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Yakin tidak ingin ikut, Ichigo?"

"Iya. Soalnya-"

TAP... TAP... TAP..

GREEEKKK

"Lama sekali! Aku hampir bosan menunggu tahu!" gadis itu muncul di depan pintu.

"Iya. Maaf."

"Cepat Ichigo!" gadis itu makin tidak sabar.

"Aku duluan," pemuda jingga itu pamit pada teman-temannya. Sosoknya segera menghilang.

"Hati-hati."

"Ichigooo! Beraninya kau kencan dengan Kuchiki-sama!"

"Rupanya ada janji dengan Kuchiki-san, ya?"

"Hn."

…**.**

"Kita kemana?"

"Ke tempat bimbingan belajar."

"Hm?"

"Hei, nilaiku turun semester ini. Aku tidak mau nilaiku turun lagi, jadi kita sekarang pergi untuk mendaftar."

"Aku juga?" pemuda itu bertanya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya menemaniku saja."

"Kalau hanya mendaftar, kau kan bisa pergi sendiri?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Ia tahu, meski nada bicara si pemuda menunjukkan keberatannya, pemuda itu akan tetap menemaninya.

…**.**

"Kurosaki, hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki sebenarnya seperti apa?" pemuda berkacamata bertanya padanya beberapa hari kemudian.

"Bukan maksudku untuk usil, hanya saja aku bosan mendengar ocehan Asano."

"Hubungan antara aku dengan Rukia?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, kan? Apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Dari yang selama ini kulihat, kalian memiliki hubungan khusus kan?"

"Kami hanya teman baik-"

"Ishida-san, dipanggil Ochi-sensei!"

"YA! Aku permisi dulu."

Pemuda jingga merenungi pertanyaan dari temannya itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, iapun mempertanyakan hal yang serupa pada dirinya. Ia sadar bahwa ia menyimpan perasaan lain. Sesuatu yang lebih dari rasa suka.

…**.**

"Kau terlambat 15 menit," kata si gadis saat melihat pemuda itu datang padanya. Si pemuda datang menjemputnya.

"Hei! Aku kemari juga buru-buru! Kenapa tidak pinjam uang saja sih? Masa kau tidak punya teman di sini?"

"Tidak mau! Buat apa ada anak buah kalau tidak bisa dimanfaatkan? Lagipula rumah kita bersebelahan kan?"

"Dasar kau ini- Huaachuuhhh!"

"Bodoh. Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar setelah keramas."

"Tidak sempat. Kau menelepon dan minta datang secepatnya kan?"

"Biarpun sekarang kau kuat dalam berkelahi, kau bisa sakit tahu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya segini saja aku masih kuat kok."

"Iyaya, orang bodoh tidak akan masuk angin."

"Hei! Siapa yang bodoh?"

Sepasang manusia itu berjalan beriringan. Si pemuda terhanyut lamunannya sendiri. Si gadis menatap datar pada deretan _windows_ pertokoan.

"Hei Ichigo, apa kau terima?" gadis itu menoleh pada si pemuda. Pertanyaannya membuat pemuda berwajah rupawan itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apanya?"

"Itu… kau 'ditembak' kan tadi siang? Apa kau terima?"

"Apa urusanmu? Yang 'ditembak' itu aku, kan?"

"Iyaya … apa urusanku…?"

"Rukia, kau mau es krim tidak?" pemuda itu menawari si gadis. Gadis bermata violet itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya si pemuda.

"Umm.. Tadi aku juga 'ditembak' teman sekelasku di bimbingan belajar, kupikir aku akan menerimanya."

…**.**

Senja, warna merah merekah berbarengan dengan kuning keemasan. Masih duduk di bangkunya, si pemuda menatap heran pada gadis berambut cokelat yang berdiri depannya. Gadis itu membungkuk menyerahkan sebuah surat beramplop merah jambu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mohon dibaca!"

"Maaf, tapi-"

"Tidak dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa! Aku ingin Kurosaki-kun membacanya!"

"…."

"Aku menunggu jawaban Kurosaki-kun!"

Si pemuda menatap sayu pada surat yang kini berpindah tangan padanya, sementara gadis berambut cokelat telah pulang lebih dahulu.

…**.**

Seekor burung tidak dapat terbang dengan hanya mengepakkan sebelah sayapnya. Segalanya menjadi berbeda sejak si gadis menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda teman satu bimbelnya. Mereka yang biasanya bersama, berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

Pemuda jingga berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa lelah luar biasa setelah mengantarkan kedua adiknya menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang seharusnya juga ia saksikan. Namun malas telah merajai tubuhnya. Inikah yang dinamakan dengan kekosongan?

Dari jendela kamarnya, ia dapat melihat si gadis bersama pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, ada di kamar gadis itu.

'_Kami akan belajar bersama,_' kata si gadis sehari sebelumnya. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk _developer_ yang telah membangun rumahnya. Jendela kamar mereka sangat dekat hingga si pemuda dapat melihat dengan jelas si gadis dan kekasihnya itu mengerjakan soal-soal. Si pemuda melempar begitu saja tas yang dibawanya. Menjatuhkan tubuh di pembaringannya yang seolah selalu siap menerimanya kapan saja, pemuda itu meraih pemutar musiknya. Ia segera memutar lagu-lagu cadas yang ia kumpulkan ke dalam _playlist_nya.

Bosan. Si pemuda melirik surat beramplop merah jambu yang dengan setia masih menunggu dirinya. Ia belum membaca surat itu meski dua minggu telah berlalu. Gadis berambut cokelat itu selalu menatapnya penuh harap. Diraihnya surat itu. Apakah dia harus membukanya? Apakah dia harus menerimanya? Apakah dia harus melupakan sang ratu yang telah lama bertahta di hatinya? Sejuta pertanyaan menghujam padanya.

Saat surat itu hampir terbuka, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mengerikan. Si gadis tengah meronta-ronta dan melakukan perlawanan atas perlakuan kekasihnya. Tidak. Tidak hanya si kekasih, sosok lain yang tidak dikenalnya pun menyerbu masuk kamar si gadis. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang memanggil dirinya.

Darahnya bergejolak.

"RUKIAA!" pemuda jingga melemparkan surat yang hendak dibacanya, membuka jendela, melompati beranda kamarnya menuju beranda kamar si gadis dengan membawa sebuah tongkat _baseball._

"MERUNDUK RUKIA!"

Pemuda jingga datang menerjang, memburu sosok-sosok yang akan menyakiti si gadis. Pecahan kaca layaknya kristal berhamburan. Seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan, pemuda jingga memberi penghakiman kepada dua orang yang telah membuat darahnya mendidih. Demi gadisnya ia menjelma bagaikan iblis. Dua orang terkapar tak berdaya, masih bernafas meski putus-putus. Si pemuda memeluk tubuh si gadis, menopang tubuhnya yang terlihat bagaikan terbuat dari ukiran kaca.

"Kau … tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa mereka melukaimu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Kau terluka…"

"Maaf soal kaca jendelamu."

"Hmmpff.. Bicara apa kau ini? Kenapa kau malah minta maaf soal jendelaku? Dasar bodoh."

"Hei.."

"Hn?"

"Aku jadi teringat, dulu kau berjanji akan selalu melindungiku… aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian itu ... mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penghujung tahun yang putih bersih. Tengah malam di mana sebagian orang-orang tenggelam dalam suasana pesta. Gadis bermata ungu itu berdiri menyandar pada pilar *tori. Hembusan nafasnya yang nampak jelas dan puncak hidungnya yang kemerah-merahan karena udara dingin tidak memudarkan kecantikannya. Dengan *furisode bermotif bunga fuji, ia tampak menawan.

"Ichigo kau terlambat."

"Maaf," pemuda yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Wajahnya memerah akibat berusaha berlari menaiki tangga menuju kuil yang berada di puncak bukit kecil itu.

"Aku hampir mati kedinginan tahu!'

"Ini salahmu yang memintaku untuk datang *hatsumode dengan kimono resmi! Kenapa tidak menunggu pagi saja sih? Ada acara seru di televisi!"

"Aku tidak mau tampil resmi sendirian! Kalau menunggu pagi, pasti ramai! Kimononya nanti kotor!"

"Seenaknya sendiri.'

"Hei, tukang telat. Kau bawa uang kan? Kau harus mentraktirku."

"Bukannya aku tidak lagi jadi anak buahmu?"

"Kau membuatku menunggu di tengah malam setengah jam!"

"Iya-iya."

Si pemuda dan si gadis segera melakukan doa setelah melemparkan beberapa yen dan membunyikan genta kuil. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan jika hatsumode pagi hari. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terdengar, mereka menyimpan doa dan harapan dalam hati. Setelah itu, mereka membeli *hamaya dan *ema. Menuliskan harapan yang ingin dicapai di tahun yang baru.

"Ichigo, aku ingin sake manis," pinta si gadis sesaat setelah menulis permohonan pada emanya.

"Sebentar, aku sedang mencari tempat lowong. Rukia, emanya mau kugantungkan juga tidak?" pemuda itu menawari.

"Tidak usah, biar kugantung sendiri. Nanti kau mengintip permohonanku."

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi beli minuman dulu, kau ingin pesan apa lagi?"

"Eng.. Gula-gula chappy!"

"Dinihari begini makan yang manis-manis. Tunggu di *gomainu ya?"

"Oke."

"Jangan ikut dengan orang asing ya?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Hahahaha…"

Si gadis menatap punggung si pemuda yang menjauh lalu ia pun memasang ema miliknya. Ia tersenyum memandangi permohonan di atas ema tersebut, lalu ia menunggu si pemuda di dekat gomainu. Butiran-butiran bunga salju mencair di telapak tangannya.

"Nih." Pemuda itu tiba membawakan pesanannya.

"Terimakasih. Ah hangatnya!" Si gadis segera menerimanya.

"Kau menulis apa di emamu?" tanya si pemuda.

"Rahasia. Kau?"

"Rahasia."

"Pelit."

"Kau juga."

"Tanggal empat belas nanti aku ingin Chappy's Limited Edition Mug."

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Siapa yang bicara denganmu?"

"*Golden Week nanti bagusnya hanami di dekat danau Karakura. Pasti indah sekali."

"Hanami… Oke nanti aku buatkan makanan."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?"

"Cih.."

"Hmmpff.." si pemuda menahan tawa.

"Makin dingin ya?" komentar si gadis. Pemuda jingga tidak berkata apa-apa, segera menggenggam tangan si gadis, menyelimuti tangan yang mungil itu dengan telapak tangannya, berbagi kehangatan. Berjalan berdampingan menuruni tangga kuil.

**Selesai**

…**.**

Catatan Kaki Author:

Lama g bikin oneshoot ichiruki. Lagu yg kepikiran Now and Forever (Richard Marx), White Light (Namie Amuro) *yg trakhiran kykx g nyambung.. ah tpi uki suka* btw bahasa bunga Lavender adalah "sadarilah perasaanku"

Lagi nyoba 'balai pustaka style' kakakakak... Fic buat tahun baru n ultah rukia.. O ya di akhir fic mereka masih sma.. kok minum sake manis? Menurut manga2 yg uki pernah baca sake manis boleh diminum ma yang blum cukup umur, anak kecil juga boleh.. trus ada yg bisa menebak apa yg ichiruki tulis di ema mereka? Jawab boleh g dijawab gpp

Buat yg baca, tengkyu ya….!

Gimana? Apa uki udah bikin oneshoot yg bagus?

~,~

Glossary:

Anpan: roti isi pasta kacang merah

Melonpan: roti melon

Tori: gerbang kuil Shinto

Furisode: kimono untuk wanita yang belum menikah

Hatsumode: kegiatan sembahyang awal tahun baru.

Hamaya: jimat berbentuk anak panah

Ema: papan permohonan, kal sudah ditulis d gantung di area kuil

Gomainu: patung anjing penjaga kuil

Golden Week: libur musim semi


End file.
